12 Months: Xemnas
by My Chemical Music Box
Summary: Loyalty was all the Superior required..." My New Year's resolution of a collection of drabbles, month by month. Org 13 pairings/personality clashes.
1. Xigbar

**A/N: I'm back! O_O I haven't written anything serious in WAY too long, so this collection of fics is gonna be my New Year's resolution. =D**

Basically this is the first of a collection of drabbles/oneshots that are gonna coincide with EVERY. SINGLE. Org 13 pairing date (aka 11th ofApril = Marluxia/Vexen). I'm Aussie but I'm posting them by American time as much as I can, and there will be a fic for each month (therefore this January, the 1st month, Xemnas) with each chapter being a pairing.

These aren't gonna be very long and probably aren't gonna be very good but I need something to get me back in the swing of writing. So enjoy, I hope. (And Xemnas/Xigbar writing is hard! X| )

**Disclaimer: All characters and terms relating to Kingdom Hearts belong to Square-Enix and Tetsuya Nomura – not me! The only thing I did was string it together into a sorta plotline/personality report. **

**Style:** Xemnas' drabbles will all be written in 3rd person because in my opinion, no one will ever get inside Xemnas' head. We're doomed to speculating from outside. And my A/N will end I promise! ( I think it's nearly longer than the fic!)

If Xemnas used skill with weaponry and ability to gather information unnoticed as a gauge, then he reasoned that Xigbar was probably the most useful member of his Organization. Other members like Lexaeus and Xaldin weren't built to gather information, while others like Demyx were too redundant in battle to qualify. Xigbar however, was as well-rounded as Xemnas could hope for; and the Superior expected it – he'd known Xigbar for a _long_ time. The one-eyed Nobody's only negative aspects were his loud mouth and his slightly untrustworthy attitude.

Xemnas was aware that though he was loud, he would never betray secrets – he'd proved his loyalty again and again over the years – but that didn't stop him from attempting to keep important matters from the man. It wasn't due to a lack of respect for him, for even if wasn't able to 'feel' he still valued the man's many years of service. In fact, withholding information from Xigbar and letting him try to wheedle the information into his grasp had become something of a game for both of them.

But there were some matters that Xemnas didn't deem appropriate for Xigbar to hear, and it always unsettled him that Number Two came by this information so easily. With Xigbar, Xemnas had learned that one eye was better than two, much to his annoyance.

As a scientist, Xemnas was fascinated. But he always had to remind himself that Xigbar had never proved himself to be less than sharp. The man was smarter than he let on, and Xemnas knew he didn't like things kept from him, but the man never complained. There wasn't much Xemnas could do about that though, as he was aware that certain secrets might turn the man against him.

But Xigbar never tried to argue about his rank like other members, and the Superior knew it was because he understood: he wasn't trustworthy enough to be a second-in-command, but he _was _loyal, and that is all Xemnas required. He was the most useful member of Xemnas' Organization, and he _needed_ that loyalty to achieve the Organization's goal.

To get their hearts.


	2. Xaldin

**A/N:** Okay this one's crap because I'm already a day late with it and Xaldin's difficult. And I've decided to keep this profile style for Xemnas 'cause it fits him. I think. XD

Ansem the Wise had wasted Dilan as a guard; Xemnas was sure of it. Unless it took the transformation into Xaldin and subsequent stripping of emotions to unlock the cool intelligence the Nobody now exhibited, Dilan should have had a more brain-stimulating role in the castle.

Number Three's work with the Beast was proof of this. Beneath the brawny exterior, Xemnas had been 'thrilled' to discover a large amount of intelligence – or at least a sadistic knack for unravelling someone.

Xaldin had never been one to talk too much – or to ask questions – which had made him a _very_ convenient over the years. This also gave reason for Xemnas to openly show the respect for the Nobody that he had for other 'senior' members.

Xaldin had _more_ than earned that respect.


	3. Vexen

Vexen had become less and less tolerable since the recruitment of Number Eleven. Xemnas found it interesting how the intelligent, haughty and sometimes condescending scientist had become such a rank-obsessed mad professor with too many complexes and insecurities to name. And the arrival of Number Twelve had done nothing to help matters.

Xemnas found it especially interesting that these insecurities were present even when Number Four was supposed to be _void_ of emotions. Xemnas' curious mind always urged him to take more notice of Vexen's sudden changes.

But he was satisfied to find that the quality of Vexen's work was never compromised by his dramatic nature. He continued to meet, and sometimes _exceed_, Xemnas' standards with the little information he was given, and the Superior was always 'surprised' at the quality of his Replicas.

Vexen's work was what allowed Xemnas to respect the slowly withering scientist, and it made him indispensible. Xemnas knew he couldn't afford to lose him. He would need his work soon. He was sure of it.


	4. Lexaeus

**A/N:** Lexaeus is more complex the more I think about him, but I can't do it properly in Xemnas' perspective! ^_^" Well hopefully I'll be able to open up everyone's personalities when I move onto other persperctives.

**x-x-x-x**

Lexaeus. Another quiet one with intelligence wasted as a human. Xemnas' disdain for Ansem the Wise was growing the more he thought about it. Though he wondered if it took Number Five's so called friendship with Zexion to cultivate that intelligence.

Xemnas found it strangely 'surprising' that Lexaeus would allow their child genius to order him around. The non-confrontational attitude utterly opposed the Nobody's prowess in battle, which had always been highly valued by both Ansem the Wise _and_ Xemnas. It was also the reason Xemnas wouldn't entrust many secrets to Lexaeus. Xemnas was apprehensive about just how strong Number Six's hold on Lexaeus _was_.

But Xemnas hoped he could still use the Nobody's logical mind for other means; and in a decidedly more rigorous way than their former master ever had.

The Silent Hero... A Nobody that silently acquired people's respect without ever needing to stray from modesty. Xemnas wondered if Lexaeus could prove even more useful in their approaching plans than ever before.


	5. Zexion

**A/N:** Ack! I'm sorry I'm so late with this! I'm terrible! *blubbers* The reason is that I had to put this second while I attempted and failed to reach my self-imposed deadline for another fic that I'm working on. But I put in a shitload of effort to write five of these on one day so I could upload them, so hopefully that outweighs my failure? Hehe...

Anyways. Please enjoy?

Zexion was a child genius, there was no question about it. But he also had the gift of being one of the most proficient manipulators that Xemnas had managed to employ.

He had a lot to thank him for. It was Ienzo after all, who convinced their dear master to begin the experiments that the apprentices would eventually continue; and Zexion had continued this useful behaviour as a Nobody.

Xemnas wondered if it was through this manipulation that Zexion had been able to keep people close to him. Lexaeus was a prime example, an effortlessly maintained bodyguard in the face of younger members' temper tantrums, as Xemnas saw it. And even as a human, Ienzo had managed to keep Even under the illusion of an adored and respected teacher while he milked information out of him.

Oh yes, Xemnas was well aware of how useful Zexion could be, and he hoped that he could use this to his full advantage in Castle Oblivion in the not-so-far future. He had suspicions about certain new members, and he had a feeling that it was Zexion's brand of intelligence that he would need to extinguish the 'threat'.


	6. Saix

**A/N:** I've decided that all of Xemnas' little character profile things (lol) will take place before Castle Oblivion, so keep it in mind =D.

Saïx was Xemnas' perfect tool; the perfect second-in-command, He wasn't one of Xemnas' fellow former apprentices, who were too comfortable and conniving to trust. He wasn't a junior member with delusions of grandeur, too green to make any sensible decisions.

The Nobody was a strategical genius; he always followed orders and never let power go to his head. Any input he made was intelligent and worthy of consideration, and since his appointment the Organization had become just that – organised.

It also helped that the second-in-command didn't try to kid himself with false emotions. He got the job done, and the day that Saïx lost his heart was a lucky one for Xemnas.

But he had his doubts – as any leader should. There were some things even Saïx shouldn't know, and Xemnas knew he was aware of it. He'd been careful not to put full trust in any of his subjects, and he was glad of it. No Nobody was flawless, and Saïx's connections with Number Eight and his human memories were unfortunate obstructions to Xemnas' trust in Saïx.

But they were minor, and if Xemnas could play his cards right for long enough, his doubts about his second-in-command would cease to matter.


	7. Axel

**A/N:** Hehe... Xemnas' little profile of Axel seems to deviate slightly from the strict profiling that I've been using so far. But not much, so it's cool. XD

Axel, the Organization's charming wild card. From the moment the redhead had first been found and named, Xemnas had no illusions about how much trouble the Nobody would prove to be. Mischief had been written all over him for the start, it just took him a while to obviously exhibit it.

Number Eight had handled becoming a Nobody just as a Nobody should, calmly, logically, easily, and it wasn't until he met the the other members that Xemnas noticed anything. Xemnas was aware that Eight and his latest recruit, Saïx, had known each other as humans; he was using the knowledge to test his new members and their resolve.

The only thing that had 'surprised' Xemnas when Axel laid his eyes on his friend only to be disregarded completely by the stoic young Nobody, was the _speed_ at which the hurt flashed across Axel's face. It was too fast to be dredged from old memories and prepared in the redhead's mind as it should have, and it almost seemed instinctive. Almost seemed like a _real_ emotion.

But after that initial slip-up, Number Eight had been spectacularly unremarkable. He'd learned and achieved at much the same rate as any other new recruit, only exhibiting petty bad behaviour and pranks once other members started joining.

But Xemnas would keep watching the Nobody. He hadn't missed his correspondence with Saïx, and he knew that he hadn't even penetrated the surface of Axel's many façades. Xemnas had big plans for the redhead, and he had a feeling that Castle Oblivion could prove very interesting indeed with Axel added to the fray.


	8. Demyx

**A/N:** Woot, Demyx!

Demyx, Xemnas' biggest mistake or useful cannon fodder? That was the feedback the Superior received from some members about Number Nine. The could be foolish, Xemnas knew, but others sometimes forgot that Demyx was just exceptional as they themselves.

Number Nine wasn't a Dusk; he was strong enough to ascend that form and keep a body that was just as humanoid as every other Organization members' was. Demyx, while obviously not as proficient as Xigbar, was good enough at gathering information to productive, and his tricky fighting allowed him to hold his own when he needed to (which Xemnas had to admit was rarely).

But while Demyx wasn't conventionally useful, Xemnas was interested in Demyx for his efforts in something that no other member had to honed so finely. His 'emotions'.

Demyx had worked tirelessly since losing his heart, striving to keep the emotions that had fled him. His ability to act human was so developed that Xemnas was almost convinced that the Nobody could hold his own in a group of humans more than any other member could. Demyx almost _believed_ that they could feel. It was this that Xemnas valued. He could _use_ this social prowess in the near future, he was sure.

In the _very_ near future.


	9. Luxord

**A/N:** Okay, Luxord's sucks 'cause I got tired. Hehe...

Luxord had managed to keep a surprisingly low profile during his time in the Organization. After suffering the immaturity of Numbers Eight and Nine, Xemnas thought the former apprentices had been relieved to have a member who was able to appreciate silence and _didn't_ pull pranks at all hours of the day, and so accepted him without any grief. And Xemnas was certain that every more mature member had been amused at how Number Ten's mastery of language had scared all the younger members away.

Luxord was supremely useful. He had no qualms about being given boring or mundane missions – in fact, he seemed to enjoy being left to fly solo and indulge in his own company. He always completed his work satisfactorily and never caused a fuss.

He also never allowed his love of gambling to affect his productivity. He was an all-around easy Nobody to work with, and Xemnas was quietly 'glad' to have a member that _didn't_ cause a terrible amount of trouble or stress.


	10. Marluxia

**A/N: Woot! Back on track!**

Oh, Marluxia. _No one_ had been prepared for what Xigbar had unwittingly cursed them with when he brought Number Eleven to the Organization. Other members had snickered when they laid eyes on the flower-wielding, pink-haired 'Gardener' (as some had dubbed him), but Xemnas had seen the cunning intellect swimming behind the Nobody's deep blue eyes.

Marluxia was not to be underestimated, and if other members did so because of his 'feminine' qualities, then they would suffer. Eleven never pretended to be anything other than what he was; a proud manipulator, ruthless with a scythe and a born strategist. The Assassin had demanded respect from the moment he joined, but _some_ members could never quite 'stoop' to produce that respect.

That was how the eternal destruction of Vexen's integrity began. It was almost ridiculous, in Xemnas' opinion, that the two went to such lengths to undermine each other, with Number Eleven's unshakeable confidence almost always prevailing. Of course it all got worse once Number Twelve was accrued.

But Xemnas knew that the issues with Vexen were petty, simply a product of Marluxia's boredom, Xemnas wasn't blind. The Assassin was planning something, a coup to overthrow his role of Superior if his sources were correct. But he wouldn't let it carry on too long.

It would end soon; Castle Oblivion would deal with any nuisances if everything went well. And then their _real_ plans could proceed.


	11. Larxene

**A/N: Oh how I love Larxene and her bitchiness, she'll be a scream to write as in December! XD**

Larxene was temperamental to say the least. She was a love of cruel words and confrontation, and her sadistic efforts at belittling her peers were received in a myriad of fashions ever since her recruitment.

Most ignored her, Xemnas included, knowing that retaliating would only encourage her behaviour (much like pandering to a petulant child would only worsen matters, Xemnas would note with slight amusement0. Some, like Eight and Eleven, were evenly matched with the Nobody, able to take her spite and reciprocate; and others like Nine would cower and avoid.

But Number Four never would. He argue, lose and sulk, unknowingly nurturing Larxene's childish tendencies; and maybe that was why many members _weren't_ surprised that Twelve and Eleven became fast friends. United by their banner of hatred for Vexen, their shared contempt for higher ranking members was bound to grow.

Larxene was the perfect comrade, bodyguard and sidekick for Marluxia, her speed in body and mind and her cunning easily earning Eleven's respect.

So Xemnas knew to be wary of the pair. Larxene was dangerous enough by herself, but with Marluxia guiding her, the Superior would have to be very careful indeed. But if she survived Castle Oblivion, Xemnas could still use her. She would be an incredible asset to the Organization once silly ideas of coups were smothered.

Every Organization needed a woman's touch after all.


	12. Roxas

**A/N: This one's a little longer. But it's Roxas so I s'pose that's understandable XD. The little guy's just too interesting.**

Roxas; the Thirteenth, the catalyst of Xemnas' plans. The catatonic Keybearer was what the Superior had been waiting for, and he wasn't disappointed. With only minimal training, the boy had already released hundreds of hearts for Kingdom Hearts, exterminating the Heartless with all the efficiency of a boy wanting to belong to something.

A rather... human sentiment, to say the least.

Which led Xemnas to Thirteen's 'friendship' with Eight. He had flummoxed Saix when he chose Axel to be the Keybearer's primary mentor, with his second-in-dommand spouting doubts and complaints about Eight's 'lax work ethis' and 'bad influence'.

But Xemnas had known what he was doing, and he now had a very interesting test subject. He'd suspected that still possessing an Other might have an effect on Roxas' humanity; that it might have made the Nobody 'special', and his suspicions were slowly being supported by his observation of the two Nobodies' correspondence.

The way the two carried out their sentimental clocktower routine every day; the way Roxas sought Axel out in the mornings; even the way Number Thirteen greeted other members and reacted to missions and training were all factors. Even the way, as Xemnas had noticed, he started when the Fourteenth 'member' was introduced - it was all pointing to a conclusion that Xemnas was both anticipating and apprehensive of.

Could Number Thirteen 'feel'?

It would warrant more research - Xemnas wasn't one to jump to conclusions, especially now - but if it was true, then Roxas could be the door to a whole new world of plans and possibilities for the Organization.

But for now Xemnas would wait. Fourteen was nowhere near having the full desired effct on Number Thirteen, and as their plan progressed, Xemnas wished to see how Roxas changed, if at all.

But that time hadn't arrived yet. Castle Oblivion would be the first blow, allowing the cobwebs of the Organization to be swept away and the plans given their free rein to proceed. Until then, Roxas' heart collection would be enough to make the Keybearing Nobody useful. Xemnas would let the boy enjoy some simplicity.

But just until the realy fun began.


	13. Xion

**A/N: The last chapter and I'm hopelessly late with it! BUGGER! D=**

**Sorry, 'scuse the language, just needed to get that off my chest. Hehe... But I've had a hectic couple of days. It was difficult to write this one 'cause not much happens with Xion before CO, but I tried. Enjoy!**

The "No. i" Project had been a success, from what Xemnas could tell so far. Xion was fuilly functional, and even though it was difficult to tell if she was producing desired results yet, Xemnas was confident that things were going smoothly.

Hre inauguration ceremony was almosty proof enough. The Superior had easily noticed the way Xion's eyes were drawn to Number Thirteen; and his reaction was superb. Xemnas had already decided that the way to get the best results would be to keep those two in close contact, and Castle Oblivion would keep nosy little Eight away long enough to achieve that. He'd have to tell Saix to give the two newest members some missions together.

Ah, Saix. The second-in-command's eyes were regretfully blind to Xion's potential. He continued to see her as nothing more than a puppet, which interested Xemnas. He was also rather fascinated with how other members viewed her - especially Xigbar.

Yes, she was definitely Vexen's finest work to date. A replica of the highest standard. As the centre of the Organization's plans, Xemnas had high hopes about her usefulness. He would watch her grow, watch her humanity grow, watch how she affected Roxas, with patience that only a scientist could hone.

He had a _'feeling'_ that these plans might succeed. Everything was in the perfect position.

The Superior would become one with Kingdom Hearts - and Xion would help him do it.

**A/N: And it's finished! Januray's set of drables is now complete! I'll see you next month with Xigbar! Yay!**


End file.
